Lilases
by Yuka No01
Summary: Intervalos onde só há vazio, e nesse vazio a paz se completa.


ANIME: Naruto

CASAL: KakashixIruka

ATENÇÃO! Yaoi. Cena lemon não-explícita (ou seja, sem grandes explicações), mas que dá muito bem pra entender que os personagens estão no bem-bom. Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, e o casal aqui virou mania minha. Os insatisfeitos que se retirem, porque o fic já tem destinatário.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**LILASES**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

Chegava uma bela hora em que sabia que eu estaria ali, inconscientemente esperando. Abria a porta, sentava no degrau baixo e permanecia, olhando a vista ao contrário. Eu que me aproximava, puxava-lhe a barra da camisa escura. Eu que me aproximava, tocava-lhe os braços e a nuca, pousava um beijo nos cabelos sempre bagunçados. Não sentava ao seu lado, abraçava as costas e ombros relaxados. Eu sorria. Ele sorria e falava algo que nos fosse comum, ou que não fosse comum. Assunto, mesuras de fim de tarde. E daí se inclinava um pouco, sem se desfazer do próprio escudo, e me beijava. Beijava, só contato sem contato que destruía minha exigência. Puxava-o para dentro, cedia. Apartava-nos e erguia-se. Recompunha-se. Fechava a porta.

Não representávamos. Não agíamos naquela distância imposta pelo respeito magistral de quem leciona. Eram esquecidos razão, concordância e o que restava de fingimento. Posturas desmoronadas no que antes poderiam muito bem ser duas estátuas de sal na entrada da casa.

Madeira batendo contra madeira. Som dos sapatos sendo deixados. Pegava minhas mãos quentes entre as suas. Levava-as ao rosto. Permitia, mudo, que eu despisse sua face. Só eu o fazia, só eu o fiz, só eu o farei. Declarado e escrito e lembrado em algum lugar com caneta permanente e giz branco. Unhas curtas dançavam no fio de pele clara, exposto sob o olho escuro. Puxava para cima a bandana representativa, simbólica. Olho rubro que me antecipava os atos e não impedia nada. E depois a gola escura, sempre ali. Pobre dos que se enganam com o que há embaixo do tecido. Só nariz, fino e cativo, e a boca que implorava sem mover-se que fosse beijada. O conjunto todo carregava aquela expressão completa e por isso plácida e submergida em ânsia. Necessidade disfarçada no desinteresse característico que eu aprendera a amar e odiar a cada fim de tarde.

Dedos. Deslizavam pela pele aquecida, perdiam-se nos cabelos - puxavam-nos de leve, dando prosseguimento e estímulo e arrancando um gemido baixo. Lábio entre lábio e escorregavam por queixo, pescoço, lóbulos congelados. Desfazia meu cabelo, enlaçava-me o corpo. Ainda era tudo mesura, falta de tato, ordem universal.

Dizia meu nome, numa voz profunda e arrepiada, direto aos meus ouvidos. Uma ordem em formato de nome próprio, tom de sentir medo antes de atira-se no abismo. Final das mesuras. Ponto. E na nova linha partíamos um para o outro como duas crianças que ainda não sabiam andar, e nos fundíamos e repetíamos nossas próprias besteiras, e não sabíamos de que garganta os gritos vinham, e implorávamos um ao outro que parasse, mas não parávamos, redobrávamos nossa fúria como se quiséssemos morrer naquele momento de força, e subíamos e explodíamos, espiralados no verde e azul e vermelho e castanho que escapava dos nossos olhos e dos nossos ventres e dos nossos músculos e das nossas almas e de todas nossas dores pulverizadas. Juntos. Envoltos de tranças de sol que entram pela janela de madeira e vidro.

Depois a paz...

Ouvíamos alternadamente o bater forte dos nossos corações sem sobressalto. Ele botava o ouvido sobre meu peito e sorria sonolento. E eu, pálpebras pesadas, soprava com lábios cansados os pequenos fios de cabelo de sua testa grudados pelo suor. E sobre nós descia um vazio tão grande e tão denso e tão completo que era como se a gente tivesse perdido a memória. E embalados pela respiração um do outro, antes de nos perdermos em sono nos braços de enlace quase eterno, se repetiam as frases que flanavam no oxigênio até outro dia vir, e mais outro e mais outro.

Ele dizia:

"Eu te amo, Iruka"

Eu dizia:

"Eu te amo, Kakashi"

E a paz vazia era ainda mais plena. E caíamos no sono abençoado daqueles que nunca pecam.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

Considerações finais d-.-b ao som de _Sunrise_

"_May_ _all my friends become happiness"_, nos disse ela numa conversa capenga em inglês, pouco antes de saber que iria embora, "_I love you all"_. Esse fanfic é para ela, antes que eu me esqueça de nossas promessas e risadas pelo saguão do shopping. Para Sarah Oliveira e seus porres pessoais de Nietzche. E também para Andre Oliveira, _in memorian_ de Capitu.

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka – 1º de Abril de 2007**


End file.
